


The Legal Hellscape of the Wizarding World

by Decamellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Tonks is a lesbian because I want to dream of a chance with the badass girly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decamellow/pseuds/Decamellow
Summary: Remus meets an old acquaintance from school who he rekindles a spark with. They grow close after a while, but her trust leads him to finding out things he doesn't know he could forgive her for.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Old Faces in Crouded Spaces

Remus left 12 Grimmauld Place after a long visit with Sirius. He was glad to visit his friend, but it was getting late and to be honest he was a bit drained from the interaction and needed some time to relax. He apperated home and decide to shower and get ready for bed, but before he could even head to the bathroom, Tonks flooed into his chimney. 

"Remus." She said smiling, "I think I found a new lead on some rogue wizards, we gotta go discuss it." Remus pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

"Can't you tell anyone else? Don't you have Auror friends?" 

"I want to be the first to catch them, and besides, you are my best friend." She grinned. Remus and Tonks had grown to be very close friends, but she always wanted to drag him to different bars and pubs to talk about crazy jobs she did. But Remus would always end up caving and tagging along, and today was no different.

"Fine." He muttered.

The two apperated to the Leakey Cauldron and, of course, it was bustling and brimming with activity. Tonks dragged Remus to a table. She was just buzzing with excitement.

"Ok, I'm going to get us some drinks, you wait here." She said standing up, "Same thing you always get?" Remus smiled and nodded as Tonks scampered into the crowd to the bar. Remus put his face in his hand and gave the room a cursory glance until he was abruptly snapped out of his head.

"Remus?" A voice asked. A voice that was so familiar. He turned his head to see ______ standing at his table. He knew them from school as they were in his year, but it had been almost fifteen years since he had seen them.

"______." He stood up as they hugged him warmly. They had matured in appearance since their Hogwarts years and they wore very professional and prestigious robes. 

"It's been so long since I've seen you." They said, "I heard about the whole Dark Arts job mishap." Remus felt his chest sink. They definitely knew about his condition, and he wasn't in the mood to be looked down on. 

"It's ok." ______ said quickly, seeing Remus' reaction. "I actually know a lot of werewolves, and I actually dedicated my work to preventing injustice towards them." Remus looked at them shocked.

"You dedicated yourself to werewolves? Why?" He realized how blunt that came out and stuttered an apology before ______ began to laugh. 

"No, no, you're good." They giggled. '' My father was infected after fifth year and was arrested after causing damage to a muggle home." Remus recalled overhearing a Lilly and Frank comforting _____ about their father in the school library. "He was unfairly convicted, and I couldn't do much for him then, but I decided to become a ministery lawyer to try to correct any future legal slander of werewolves." Remus smiled at his former classmate.

"That is very noble of you ______. " They smiled back and Remus could see their cheeks redden slightly. Suddenly, Tonks appeared holding two drinks. 

"You wouldn't believe the shit going on at the counter, some guy-" She noticed ______ and her eyes widened before a sly look grew on her face.

"Remus. Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?" She mockingly scolded. The two in front of Tonks exploded in flustered disagreements that boiled down to 'no! Well it's not that I wouldn't.' And 'We are just catching up, and I would want to move it so fast- If we were together of course.'

Tonks was rolling from the two's ridiculous display. 

"You guys are a riot. I'm only joking." She said placing the two glasses on the table. 

"Well I better be heading out." ______ said.

"Oh, it's alright come have s seat with us, the more the merrier." Tonks said, but ______ only held out her hands in polite protest. 

"Thank you Tonks, but I was just heading out. It was good seeing Remus I hope we can see each other again soon." They waved as they walked into the crowd and disappeared from view. 

"You know ______?" Remus asked sitting back down.

"Of course." Tonks said sitting with him, "She works with the Aurors in the ministry all the time. They also are rumored to have a thing for werewolves, but I guess you can be the judge of that." Remus' face flushed at the last line. Tonks again began to cackle to his misfortune, but began to tell him about her new lead. He listened as attentively as he could, but ______ was in the back of his mind. He recalled fancying them quite a bit in school, but knew his condition would make dating a struggle so he ignored his feelings, but thinking back, ______ did seem to desire hanging out with him as much as they could. Wiether ______ liked him back then was to be determined, but he began to feel this spark in his chest over ______ that made him want to be a bit more than recognized just aquatences.


	2. Research and Letters

A week after Remus' encounter with ____, he began to look into them as a lawyer, with Tonks' help as she knew the down low in the ministry. According to Tonks ___ had made a small name for themselves in the ministry's legal department, a name of mocked and disgusted infamy, but a name none the less. They were known for only taking cases for werewolves and has actually gotten a few out of Azkaban. Remus was incredibly eager to find out more about his old classmate.

That morning was the best kind for Remus. Sirus was pacified and Tonks was busy; this left Remus with ample opportunity to bury himself in a good book at home. Or he could be sitting by the fire, tending to his messy lawn, even sleeping and yet he wasn't. He was currently sitting at a small, white wooden table in a muggle sandwich shop. He wasn't usually keen on wondering around the muggle world by himself, but somthing about seeing ____ made him feel a bit too lonely at his house, but not as desperate as to waltz into a wizard pub that was packed to this brim with dat drinkers, and the wizarding world has a lot of day drinkers.

Remus began to scan the limited reference book he could find about ____; he wanted to find more but information but legal work was kept harshlybunderwraps unless it wields somthing the Daily Prophet wanted to reshape into a dramatic tale. He was able to find a few pieces of data such as standard information, but also a snippet of ____'s work. There were mostly tales of scrutiny when they were unable to save many clients yet remained firm on the werewolf's innocence, but out of maybe fifteen records over the last ten years, there were four that ____ had won and two if thoseRemus couldn't seem to find the specifics of the successful releases, but what made Remus absolutely enthralled by their constant protest against the recrimination of werewolves. They had even been fined once after they allowed a thirty year old man to escape from his Azkaban sentence by supposedly slipping a spare wand into his holding cell after the trial. 

Remus looked up at the clock and realized he spent well over two hours at that shop looking into an old aquatence he had one conversation with last week. Feeling like a bit of a creep, Remus got up and packed his things to head out. He made his way down the road when he felt piercing pain shoot through his gums. Remus recoiled slightly, but at this point he was used to the sensation. It was three days prior to the full moon and the wait lead to some unfortunate side effects from his body preparing for the change. Remus muttered some sarcastic gratitude to his condition and went on his way. He found a secluded spot behind a warehouse, and disaperated back to his home where an old brown owl was perched on the window seal.

The owl held a dark brown envelope with an ice blue stamp, delicately in its talons. The stamp was of the letter D and there laid a Phoenix feather held between the wax and paper. The situation had Dumbledore's name written all over it, and despite Remus' utmost respect for the headmaster, he must admit that Dumbledore had a bit of an obsession with the idea of the dramatic flare. Remus took the letter from the owl who remained on the window, patiently. He opened it carefully and took out a black soft paper with gold ink writting that was curled and clean.

The letter read, 

" To Remus J. Lupin,

It has been only two years since I had called upon you, asking for you assistance with becoming my DADA educator, and I an aware of of the mental and physical tribulations you had to go through that year when secrets and truths had been revealed. I am aware of the chance that you would feel it best to stay away from anymore issues, but I am fully aware of your dedication to the light and wouldn't doubt your support for my cause. Voldemort has returned as you are likely aware, and the Order of the Phoenix must rise from the ashes to fight the darkness once again. I am entrusting you to rejoin and have reached out to many other previous members for their hands. I understand that I am asking a tall order from you, but if you do not return to the order I at least will be grateful for you support. Hope to see your reply.

Best regards,

A. Dumbledore"

Remus was stood by the window in shock. His mind was swarming with a myriad of different emotions. He recalled the trauma of the last war and the many many mutilated bodies and lost friends. He felt the swell of pride in his chest from Dumbledore's trust. He even felt a bit dubious that the amount of 'awares' in the letter was purely a coincidence, but most importantly he felt anger. Not the kind of anger that would have one sulk in hate or lash out, but one of principal. He felt he had to do this for not only his life, but also the future of his friends and comrades. He finally grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a shot letter of acceptance and thanks the Dumbledore, before fetching a piece of suet and an envelope the send the old brown owl on his way. Remus began to prepare himself for the return of a life of violence and justice, but as he stepped away from the window, he realized he couldn't help himself thinking of ____.Did they feel this bubbling fury, this intense feeling that they would not allow themselves to go down without a fight? He suddenly felt that he had gained a far deeper understanding of ____'s dedication as he began to pack.


End file.
